Memory
by Allda Nightray
Summary: A memory about someone, that I loved so much. Brother...please...it will be better if I sleep forever.


Hi, everyone. I'm a new author here. This is my first fic in this fandom. This story take place after Elliot's death. This story will be about a memory of him and his little sister. Well, his little sister, Allda, is actually my OC. You could read more about her in my profile. I thought Elliot will be a nice brother.

Before started reading, I want to say I'm sorry if some words and grammars looked back. I'm not really good at English. By the way, in Allda's memory, Elliot is twelve while she's ten.

Ok, enjoy the story.

Pandora Hearts, By : Jun Mochizuki

"_**Allda."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She heard his voice

.

.

.

"_**My sweet Allda."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She couldn't forget it

.

.

.

"_**Brother,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The way he smiled

.

.

.

"_**Will you love me forever?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The way he touched her face

.

.

.

"_**Yes I will,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The way he kissed her forehead

.

.

.

"_**I love you,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She just couldn't forget it.

.

.

.

"_**Brother will always love you,"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**My sweet Allda."**_

::::::::::::::::::::

This time, she woke up at midnight for a hundred times, because of the same dream. A dream about her brother, who already died because of a chain. A dream about Elliot Nightray , telling her how he loved her so much.

Allda stood up from her bed and took a piece of sheet to cover herself from the cold air. Then she walked out from her room, without any light. Because she knew, the stars' light that through the windows would guide her steps.

Allda opened the door of the music room, then close it with the same way how she opened it. She sat in front of an old, black piano. She touched the piano gently, like it would broke if she touch it too hard. She touched every block of the melodies she could find.

She smiled. Allda never good at playing piano, neither at lessons. That's why the Nightrays never liked her. They always acted like she never existed in the world. But he, Elliot – his older brother always there for her, comforted her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Brother," a ten years old girl called.

"Hm?"

"Why do they hate me?"

"Who?" Elliot moved his face from the book in his hands to his sister's sad face.

"Father and mother," she said, "Ernest and Claude, Vanessa too."

Elliot stood up and sat beside her, "what made you think they hate you?"

"…."

He relized it was a serious thing. If not, she would talk straight to the poin without a doubt. "It's okay. Just tell me, Allda," he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"…yesterday, I heard Ernest and claude talked," she started, "they talked about me."

"They said, if father can, he will throw me away. But he can't because it will make Nightray's reputation really bad. He also said I'm useless, not like the other Nightrays. And then, Vanessa said I'm a stupid, weak girl…" Allda cried.

The twelve years old boy panicked, and quickly hugged his sister, "it's alright, everything will be fine," he rubbed his sisters back.

"Am I – am I that useless?" Allda holded Elliot's shirt tightly, still crying.

Elliot smiled, "of course not. They just don't know what you have inside."

"What do I have?"

"A light."

"A light?"

"Yes, a light," he repeated his answer, "a light, that shine through your smile. For me, your smile is enough to make my life colorful"

Allda frozened. She never thought she had a light that he talked about. She thought she was as useless as the other siblings said, since she's good at nothing, beside being spoiled by Elliot. If her smile could make Elliot happy, she would smile forever. She would do everything for him.

"Listen, Allda. If they hate you, it's okay. As long as you remember, I always love you."

She smiled, "I will remember. I love you too, brother."

"Haha," Elliot hugged her once more, "that's my sweet Allda."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Without she relized it, her tears fell down. She tought everything will be fine after a few days. She thought she would forget it, and acted like nothing happened. She thought she would be alright after she changed Elliot to Gilbert. But she was wrong.

Everything were too different after Elliot gone. Nothing will never, ever be the same. She was broken. She terrified. She terrified she would forget his brother face. She terrified she would forget how he smiled, and how his voices sounded like. She also scared if she remember him, she would felt lonely, like tonight.

"Brother…"

She hold herself tightly. From now on, there would be no one to hold her anymore.

"I'm scared…"

Her mouth, couldn't make even a single smile now. It felt like she forgot how to smile. And it felt so cold without Elliot beside her.

She wished she could fell asleep. Forever if it was necessary. It would be better if she could dream about Elliot everyday. It would be better if she never woke up. She hated reality. She hated the world without him. She hated being alone again. She was angry. But she never knew, to whom she was angry, or why.

What do you think about my story? Does it sad enough? Is there any mistakes? It will be nice if some seniors can help me to be a better author. It's okay if you want to give me some critics. I will accept everything that reader said to me.

Please review.

Thank you.


End file.
